


Her First Advocate

by BECandCall



Series: 350 [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra Argues, Gen, Haven (Dragon Age), POV Varric Tethras, Protective Varric Tethras, Varric Negotiates, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BECandCall/pseuds/BECandCall
Summary: In the early days after stabilizing the Breach, Varric notices that Trevelyan is starting to chafe under the short leash the Inquisition is keeping her on. Hating to see anyone feeling trapped, let alone a potential upcoming hero, he decides to advocate on her behalf. Unfortunately, that puts him in the line of sight of his least favorite interrogator.
Series: 350 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Her First Advocate

“You cannot be serious.” 

Cassandra loomed across the war table, her hands braced on the edge, an unspoken threat that she might send the hulking monstrosity flying any second. Or maybe that was just Varric projecting. Maintaining his best negotiator’s smile, he spread his hands placatingly.

“Don’t I look serious? Don’t answer that. Look, until a few weeks ago, she lived in a Circle. Then she survives an explosion---” 

“---Which she has yet to explain---”

“---Which I’m sure is just as confusing for her as it is for us.” 

Cassandra flinched; he’d hit a nerve. Despite her brash exterior, she was a romantic. She had to recognize the potential in her newest prisoner. Even if she wouldn’t admit it, Varric knew she liked Trevelyan. 

Shit, so did he if he was being honest. He was fascinated with the circumstances surrounding the Breach, especially her part in it. He was pretty sure she wasn’t an evil mastermind, but was she a hero? He’d written enough stories to recognize a good hook. For a while he’d sated his curiosity by jotting notes, asking questions, and observing. She’d taken things in stride initially, but he could tell the confinement was taking its toll. Hence his meeting with Cassandra today, when normally he’d rather be anywhere else. 

“She’s been a prisoner all her life. This is probably her first time outside the Circle since she was a kid!” 

“Haven is not the Circle,” Cassandra countered, but he heard doubt. 

“She knows a prison when she sees one. I’m not saying let her wander free. Send her with a team, or go with her yourself. Give her a chance to prove she can be trusted. Where’s she gonna go? Half of Thedas worships her and the other half would execute her on sight.” 

Cassandra took a deep breath, held it, then released it in a huff, her shoulders sagging. 

“I’ll consider it,” she said. 

Varric wisely kept the victorious grin off his face until he’d left. When the announcement came the next morning, he was unsurprised. The Herald of Andraste was going to the Hinterlands.


End file.
